That day
by Nigamiestmajeur-e
Summary: C'était une voiture grise.


C'était une voiture grise. Une espèce de Peugeot grise. Un truc à quatre roues sans particularité. Un objet du quotidien que personne n'aurait relevé. C'était une voiture grise qui débarqua dans le Camp Campbell ce jour-là. Gwen regarda la voiture se garer tandis qu'elle mangeait son sandwich en douce pendant la pause déjeuner, et son estomac se noua. Rares étaient les moments de calme au camping, encore moins lorsque des inconnus débarquaient. Ce jour-là allait être une longue journée. Elle rentra dans la cantine pour prévenir David, espérant qu'il n'allait pas chercher à devenir l'ami de la personne qui conduisait cette voiture grise. Justement le voilà, avec sa mèche flottant au-dessus de son front, son bandeau jaune noué autour du cou et son sourire invincible.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gwen ?

\- Quelqu'un vient d'arriver. Tu attendais de la visite ?

\- Pourtant non..."

"Je m'en doutais", pensa Gwen. Comme d'habitude, c'étaient les ennuis qui se pointaient. Au moment où les animateurs sortirent de la cantine, une jeune femme, la peau foncée, les yeux d'un bleu très clair presque gris et des cheveux rasés sur les côtés, complètement frisés sur le dessus avec des pointes bleues, ouvrit la porte de sa voiture. Elle avait un simple débardeur blanc et un jean, une fine chaîne en or entourait son cou avant de se cacher dans son haut, et elle était jeune, peut-être aussi jeune que David. Celui-ci s'avança d'ailleurs vers elle.

"Bonjour ! Bienvenue au Camp Campbell ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- Oh euh... fit l'inconnue en se grattant la tête et avec un petit sourire gêné. En fait, je cherche Max..."

Gwen n'entendit pas la suite de la phrase de la jeune femme, trop effrayée par ce qu'elle vit ensuite. Le sourire de David tomba littéralement de son visage. Et son regard se fit dur, presque menaçant. Ses poings se serrèrent. Gwen n'avait jamais vu David comme ça. Ca ne ressemblait même plus à David. Elle en frissonna. David, lui, grinça des dents avant de dire... non, cracher :

"Ah tiens, vous venez pour Max ? Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu trop tard pour ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- La journée des parents, c'était il y a plusieurs semaines déjà, et vous savez quoi ? VOUS ÊTES LES SEULS À NE PAS ÊTRE VENUS !

\- HEY ! FAUT VOUS CALMEZ, L'ARTICHAUD ! VOUS TROUVEZ VRAIMENT QUE J'AI UNE TÊTE À ÊTRE UN PARENT DE MAX ?

\- Elle n'a pas tort, fit Gwen les yeux toujours rivés sur David rouge de colère. Elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour être sa mère.

\- Très bien, continua l'animateur, plus calme mais les dents toujours serrées. Mais dans ce cas-là, vous êtes qui ?

\- Je...

\- Toi ?"

Les trois adultes se tournèrent vers la voix, et ils virent Max, une main toujours sur la poignet de la porte de la cantine, son visage exprimant la surprise... et la terreur.

"QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ?

\- Max je...

\- VA-T'EN ! DEGAGE ! JE NE VEUX PAS TE VOIR !"

Et il courut en direction de la forêt, en ayant bien pris soin de claquer la porte derrière lui.

"Max, attends ! fit l'étrangère."

David lui attrapa l'épaule, et Gwen vit ses jointures blanchirent, et elle vit l'inconnue grimacer, et elle vit le regard froid de David qui était là à nouveau.

"N'approchez pas de lui, fit David d'une voix grave. Je ne vous laisserai pas blesser un de mes campeurs."

Le vent souffla entre les sapins, un souffle que retenait Gwen. Elle en oublia sa faim, sa surprise, son anxiété, la vache elle en oublierait même son nom. De voir David faire face à cette fille c'était... perturbant. Presque aussi perturbant que de voir Max sourire. Tiens d'ailleurs, ne devrait-elle pas aller voir où il est parti ? Elle allait marcher en direction du garçon quand elle entendit...

"Non je... Je ne veux pas le blesser. Au contraire, je veux essayer d'arranger les choses.

\- Mais vous êtes qui à la fin ? demanda enfin Gwen.

\- Je suis sa baby-sitter."

* * *

Les deux animateurs ne purent s'empêcher d'hausser le sourcil simultanément. Une baby-sitter ? Pour Max ? Quoi ?

"Max ne nous a jamais parlé d'une baby-sitter, fit David, toujours méfiant.

\- Je parie qu'il ne vous a pas parlé de ses parents non plus, marmonna la jeune femme. Vous dites qu'ils ne sont pas venus...

\- Non. On ne les a jamais croisés.

\- Je m'en doutais, soupira-t-elle."

David relâcha doucement l'inconnue en découvrant le regard infiniment triste qu'elle lançait en direction du bois. Comme si la moindre flamme qui aurait pu être dans ses yeux venait de s'éteindre. Il se demandait si elle allait se mettre à pleurer et ça, inconnue ou non, c'était hors de question.

"Vous... vous voulez qu'on en discute ? Avec un bon café ? Gwen va voir si Max va bien en attendant, n'est-ce pas Gwen ?

\- Euh... ouais ! Ouais bien sûr !

\- Super. Venez avec moi... euh...

\- Charlie, fit l'inconnue aux pointes bleues. Vous pouvez m'appeler Charlie.

\- Moi c'est David."

David l'entraîna jusqu'à son bureau tout en évitant d'attirer l'attention dans la cantine où les jeunes campeurs continuaient de manger. Il sortit deux tasses de son bureau et demanda :

"Vous le préférez comment, votre café ?

\- Noir, bien serré.

\- Tiens, comme Max !

\- Evidemment, répondit-elle en souriant. C'est moi qui lui préparait son petit-déjeuner.

\- Donc euh... vous vous occupez de lui depuis combien de temps ?

\- Environ 8 ou 9 ans. Je ne sais plus très bien quand c'est devenu officiel. Ses parents et les miens étaient voisins et quand j'étais ado je voulais gagner un peu d'argent de poche. Dès qu'ils avaient besoin de moi, j'étais juste à côté. Et ils avaient besoin de moi... très souvent.

\- Ils sont comment ? Les parents de Max ?

\- Je ne les ai jamais vus assez longtemps pour me faire une idée. A vrai dire..."

Elle serra sa tasse entre ses mains.

"A vrai dire je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi Max était né."

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel au-dessus du Camp Campbell ce jour-là. Une lumière éclatante passait à travers la fenêtre, illuminant toute la pièce, mettant en valeur le bâton de l'Ordre, son panneau concernant la positivité de Max, un t-shirt jaune officiel du camp accroché à un cintre, la photo de groupe posée sur le bureau. Mais malgré tout, David eut la sensation que la pièce venait de s'assombrir. En un instant.

"Je crois que Max m'a vu plus souvent dans toute sa vie que ses parents. Ils ne sont jamais là, et quand ils sont chez eux ils ne prennent même pas le temps de s'occuper de leur fils. J'aimerai pouvoir dire qu'il y a une explication, qu'ils travaillent dur ou qu'ils ont des soucis plus graves ou bien qu'ils sont très maladroits et qu'ils ne savent pas gérer un enfant. Mais le problème c'est justement que... il n'y en a pas. Ils sont juste... Ils s'en foutent.

\- Max dit souvent que les parents sont des personnes irresponsables et égoïstes qui veulent se débarrasser de leurs enfants dans des colonies de vacances, dit David. Je... je suis animateur, je sais bien que certains parents en profitent pour avoir du temps rien qu'à eux. Mais les parents veulent aussi que leurs enfants s'amusent autant qu'eux. Ils les emmènent dans des endroits qu'ils aiment. J'ai cru que si Max était si dur avec nous, c'était parce qu'il était déçu du camp. Parce que JE l'avais déçu."

Sa gorge se noua. Est-ce qu'il pouvait le dire ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment le dire ?

"Lorsque j'ai vu qu'il n'avait pas d'activité sur sa fiche d'inscription... Je veux dire, c'est déjà arrivé. Des parents qui remarquent que le Camp Campbell propose plusieurs jeux... Du coup ils ne mettent pas de camp spécifique histoire que leur enfant puisse découvrir pleins de choses. Et Max est doué. Il est très doué ! Il a créé un circuit de bille avec une catapulte d'une précision presque totale, il a appris très vite à nouer des cordes avec différents noeuds, il a un sens de déduction plutôt bien développé, mais surtout je serais toujours étonné par son incroyable talent de couturier !

\- Ca, ça ne m'étonne pas, fit Charlie en souriant.

\- Sauf que Max ne s'amuse pas. Il ne s'amuse jamais. Et il... il déteste tout. Alors quand j'ai vu sa fiche, j'ai cru qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit parce qu'il n'aimait rien. Mais après, quand j'ai regardé le reste...

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il n'y a pas que l'info sur l'activité qui manque. Tout. Tout manque. Son adresse. Un numéro à contacter en cas d'urgence. Sa taille ou son poids, ou même son type sanguin... Il y a juste marqué "Max, 10 ans".

\- Ouais. Même ça ce n'est pas exact.

\- Mais le pire, c'est quand j'ai vu les larmes de Max. C'est là que j'ai compris, que j'ai su. Il y a bien quelque chose auquel Max tient. Et ses parents... Ses parents s'en foutent. Il a le droit d'être en colère.

\- Ouais. Je préfère qu'il soit en colère contre ses parents plutôt qu'il se sente coupable.

\- Mais pourquoi est-il en colère contre vous ?

\- Oh. Hum. Disons que... c'est le premier été que Max et moi ne passons pas ensemble. D'habitude, vu que ma famille travaille même pendant les vacances scolaires, je viens chez lui et on passe deux mois à faire des batailles d'eau, à bronzer au soleil, à manger des glaces, à lire, à jouer à des jeux de société. Mais l'année dernière je lui ai annoncé que j'allais partir étudier loin et prendre un appartement à côté de mon université. Il m'en veut à mort depuis."

Elle regarda un temps sa tasse avant de boire tout le café d'une traite.

"Ah oui, fit David. Je comprends.

\- Mais j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution. Une solution qui nous plairait à tous les deux. Et comme je tenais à ce qu'il ait au moins une bonne nouvelle en ce jour particulier...

\- Particulier ?

\- Max n'a pas 10 ans. Enfin, il n'avait pas 10 ans jusqu'à aujourd'hui."

David, pur et innocent David, eut soudain les yeux brillants d'étoiles, des plans de fête surprise pleins la tête.

"Son anniversaire ? C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui ? HIII ! MAIS FAUT CELEBRER CA !

\- Non, pas question.

\- Mais...

\- Fêter son anniversaire, ce serait simplement un moyen de lui rappeler qui n'est pas à ses côtés pour le lui souhaiter."

Les yeux de David continuèrent de briller. Mais cette fois, pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il eut alors un rire sans joie.

"Tiens. Comme mon père.

\- Quoi ? fit Charlie.

\- Non, rien. C'est promis, pas de fête surprise."

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, longtemps, en silence, se demandant comment allait leur petit protégé. Comment allait Max. David finit plus délicatement son café, laissant tout le temps à Charlie de regarder autour d'elle et de juger. Ca camp avait l'air d'être un absolu bordel, le genre de bordel où on se sentait bien. Elle vit le nom de Max sur un même bout de papier où il était écrit "positivité", sous un bâton cassé. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Mais Charlie ne cherchait pas à ce qu'il y ait du sens. Charlie cherchait Max. Et justement, le silence fut brisé par Gwen qui frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer.

"Hey. Euh... Alors j'ai parlé un peu avec Max et il m'a dit... en gros il m'a dit que ça ne servait à rien de venir le voir si c'était pour partir après. Je n'ai pas trop trop compris mais je l'ai raccompagné à sa tente. Je peux vous y emmener si vous voulez.

\- Oui, ça serait bien. Merci pour le café David, il était super bon. Et je suis exigeante en matière de café.

\- De rien."

David regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner et une espèce de chaleur l'envahit, sans savoir trop quoi. Peut-être qu'il était heureux qu'elle l'ait complimenté sur son café. Peut-être était-il heureux de voir quelqu'un de gentil dans l'entourage de Max. Peut-être était-il heureux de voir quelqu'un qui prenait soin de Max.

* * *

Gwen lui montra la tente avant de dire :

"Je vous laisse, vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

\- Merci beaucoup Gwen."

Doucement, Charlie tira sur le tissu de la tente et vit Max lui tournant le dos. Il ne cria pas, ne dit rien, alors Charlie entra dans la tente avant de s'asseoir sans un bruit. Et elle attendit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda enfin Max après un long moment de silence.

\- Te parler. Surtout. Que tu me racontes comment s'est passé ton année.

\- Et pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai envie de te parler ?

\- Ecoutes, soupira-t-elle. Je suis désolée que tu aies dû aller à un camp d'été pour les vacances. Je sais que tu trouves ça ringard et moins cool que de traîner à la maison...

\- Mais c'est pas ça le problème !"

Max se releva, furieux, se tenant debout devant elle, les poings serrés. Les yeux brûlant de larmes.

"TU M'AS ABANDONNE ! TU ES PARTIE AILLEURS ET TU M'AS OUBLIE !"

Ca y est. Il pleurait. Il pleurait de ces yeux d'un vert si clair, si intense, contrastant avec la couleur de sa peau, on s'y noierait dans ses larmes. Il pleurait. Là, devant la gamine qui l'avait pratiquement élevé, dans cette tente qui sentait le bois pourri et le renfermé, à quelques mètres de gamins ultra chiants et de ses amis, et de David. Il pleurait. Il pleurait mais pas de rage, pas contre ses parents, pas contre l'injustice de la vie ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui faisait de ses jours un enfer. Il pleurait de tristesse. Et il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

"Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai oublié ? Tu penses vraiment que tu ne comptes pas pour moi ?

\- Je comptes autant pour toi que les billets que te reversaient mes parents.

\- Ca c'est un coup bas, Max.

\- Parce que tu vas me dire que tu m'aimes peut-être ?

\- Peut-être."

Charlie tira alors sur la chaîne en or, révélant ce qui pendait dans son t-shirt. C'était un bouton plat en plastique noir à 4 trous, mais brisés en deux. Charlie avait passé la chaîne en or à travers les 2 trous restant, et le bout de plastique formait une demi-lune... ou un sourire. Et le bout de plastique ramena Max 5 ans en arrière. Son anniversaire. Un cadeau de ses parents. Un ours en peluche. Il était si content. Et puis il avait découvert plus tard dans la journée que ce n'était pas ses parents qui le lui avait offert, mais Charlie. Charlie qui était allée au magasin, Charlie qui l'avait emballé, Charlie qui avait marqué sur un bout de papier que c'était de leur part. Pour ne pas que Max croit que ses parents l'avaient oublié. En colère, Max avait jeté le cadeau par la fenêtre, et un camion avait roulé sur l'ours, déchirant ses membres, fracassant un de ses yeux. Calmement, Charlie avait récupéré les restes de l'ours et, tout en consolant le petit Max avec une tartine de miel aux noix, l'avait recousu.

"Je me doute que maintenant que tu es grand, tu ne l'as plus. Et vu comme tu m'en veux, tu l'as peut-être même jeté aux ordures mais... pour moi c'est plus qu'un simple souvenir de nous deux. C'est une promesse."

Max tomba à genoux devant Charlie, le visage impassible. Et puis soudain, tel un rayon de soleil après l'orage, il fit un petit sourire. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, sa peau encore un peu rougie par les larmes, et c'était vraiment un petit sourire, mais c'était déjà bien. C'était si bien. Max fouilla dans son lit, toujours à genoux, et sortit son ours en peluche. Charlie rigola doucement.

"Tu sais à quel point je suis doué pour faire semblant d'en avoir rien à foutre, fit Max.

\- Ouais. Je te connais Max."

Et Charlie prit Max dans ses bras, et Max enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

"Je suis content que tu sois là.

\- Moi aussi. Et puis, je voulais aussi te dire... j'ai trouvé quelque chose... Il y a un pension..."

Elle mit la main dans la poche de son jean, et donna un prospectus à Max.

"Une pension ? fit Max, surpris. Tu veux me mettre dans une prison pour enfants ?

\- Tu seras loin de tes parents, avec des gosses qui pourraient devenir tes amis...

\- Mouais...

\- Et puis... C'est à 10 minutes en voiture de chez moi."

Max leva la tête, ses larmes complètement disparues de son visage.

"Tu pourrais venir tous les week-ends. Ce ne sera pas forcément le super fun toutes les semaines avec mes examens mais..."

Cette fois, ce fut Max qui la prit dans ses bras.

* * *

Max et Charlie passèrent la journée ensemble, à discuter dans la tente, à se balader dans les bois, à essayer de ramer sur le lac, à faire des tartines avec le miel du camp, à essayer de tirer à l'arc, à faire de l'escalade, à jouer aux échecs, à peindre, au Camp Campbell. David faisait tout son possible pour que les activités des campeurs ne croisent pas le duo, histoire de les laisser seuls, et Gwen s'éclipsait discrètement pour trouver des trucs à faire pour le petite garçon et la jeune femme. Enfin, le soleil se coucha et les campeurs retournèrent dans la cantine pour manger. Max allait devoir les rejoindre mais avant, il devait dire au revoir à Charlie. L'animateur regarda la scène avec appréhension, la peur de voir son petit protégé craquer le tenaillait.

"Alors ça y est, tu retournes faire ton boulot d'été de merde à McDo ? demanda Max.

\- Hey, surveille ton langage, dit David par réflexe."

Max lui répondit par un sourire narquois ce qui, curieusement, le rassura.

"Il me faut bien ce boulot de merde pour rembourser ma bagnole, fit Charlie en haussant les épaules. Au fait, j'ai failli oublier ça."

Elle ouvrit son coffre et sortit quelques bouquins qu'elle lui tendit.

"Si jamais tu t'ennuies un soir.

\- Merci Charlie.

\- Allez file, dit-elle en lui frottant la tête. Je ne voudrais pas que tu rates ce festin de roi.

\- Oh ta gueule... Tu... Tu reviendras ?

\- C'est promis."

Elle s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur et mit son front contre le sien, puis il partit dans la cantine en emportant ses livres.

"Alors hum... j'imagine que ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Super bien. Merci David. Pour la journée et tout.

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Je suis contente qu'il ne m'en veuille plus. Avec les cours je n'ai jamais pris le temps de l'appeler et je n'avais pas l'argent pour venir chez lui. Mais maintenant que j'ai ma voiture... 15 heures de route c'est beaucoup, mais ça vaut le coup non ?

\- Probablement.

\- Ah, et tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant un bout de papier. C'est mon numéro, à appeler en cas d'urgence. Je ne pourrais pas être là très rapidement mais si vous avez des questions... Si vous avez besoin d'aide j'ai aussi des amis dans le coin.

\- Merci beaucoup Charlie. Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas rester ?

\- Nan, je vais dormir dans mon ancien chez-moi, ça va être sympa. Et puis, Max a le camp, ça devrait aller.

\- Mouais, comme si Max aimait vraiment ce camp.

\- Hey. David. Je connais ce gamin. S'il voulait vraiment s'enfuir d'ici, il l'aurait déjà fait. Je veux dire, il a déjà fui de chez sa grand-mère pour venir me voir. 3 heures de marche sous la pluie.

\- Wahou.

\- Et puis... Je crois qu'il vous aime bien."

Charlie lui fit un grand sourire, et David ne put que rougir. Max ? Bien l'aimer ? Max ?

Charlie ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et s'installa sur le siège conducteur.

"Bref, encore merci, et à la prochaine !

\- Oh attendez ! Et la... la spécialité de Max ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ah ça, c'est soit à Max de le dire, soit à vous de le découvrir !"

Charlie fit un clin d'oeil, démarra la voiture, et partit en trombe. La voiture grise disparut dans l'horizon en même temps que le soleil couchant, et David retourna dans la cantine où il put entendre Nikki dire :

"Hey Max ! C'était qui la fille avec qui t'a passé toute la journée ?"

Mince, il pensait pourtant avoir fait tout son possible pour ne pas que les campeurs les remarquent. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Max, inquiet. Le petit garçon n'était sûrement pas du genre à annoncer devant tout le monde qu'il avait une baby-sitter... Max soupira.

"C'est rien Nikki... c'est ma grande soeur."

Ce jour-là, cette phrase fit sourire David, un sourire qu'il ne put décoller de son visage pendant presque une semaine.


End file.
